


it is the springtime of my loving

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is Beautiful, Like literally i just wrote domestic fluff and i want to die, M/M, There is teasing and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reaching up to rub his eyes, "Is it morning?" Lance managed."No, go back to sleep. I'll be on the couch." Keith whispered.The man hummed, satisfied, turning back to his earlier position on his side before his head whipped back suddenly, "Nooo.""Hmm? What is it?""Stay with meee." Lance mumbled, voice a low whine as he reached for his husband's hand."There's not any room." Keith explained, insides quickly going soft."Please." He cried in a quiet, broken tone, "I miss you. Miss holding hands."---OR, Keith and Lance are sleepy but full of love





	it is the springtime of my loving

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello yes did you order cheese with that okay cool well were all out of normal food so heres a shit ton of cheese
> 
>  
> 
> Title from The Rain Song by Led Zeppelin which I highly recommended listening to

Keith was starting to regret working the night shift. Five to ten didn't seem like much but he also had to close up shop and drive all the way through town to get home to his family.

It was good pay though, and him and Lance's fiances would drop into the negative without it so Keith worked.

He hated leaving Lance alone to make dinner and put the kids to bed, especially when he had work early the next morning. Keith knew the last thing Lance wanted was to be so worn out that he couldn't teach his fourth grade class properly, but he assured Keith over and over that he could handle it with Keith working.

His schedule was flexible at the Korean restaurant, his boss was really understanding.

("You and your husband have two kids? And both working?" The small woman had asked.

"Yes, but I can work weekends if I have to." Keith promised. He hated working weekends but he needed a job that didn't make him want to send his fist through a wall.

She shook her head, "No. No weekends for you. Take care of your family.")

Keith could get off certain days if he asked in advance, if Lance was getting overwhelmed. Lance usually tried to hide it but the dark circles under his eyes and the absentmindedness spoke for themselves.

"I'm gonna take Wednesday off." Keith would announce casually and the kids would cheer, adorably excited to have a night with him for reasons he still didn't quite understand.

"Daddy! Let's go watch Spider-Man in the theater!" Stelle said, the eight year old moving on the couch to his lap.

Keith had smiled at her, "That's what you wanna do?"

"Yeah!" Ryan shouted from the floor, surrounded by LEGOS, turning to grin at his papa, "You love Spider-Man."

Lance's eyes would go soft, crinkled on the edges, "Yeah I do." That was Lance, ready to give up a rest day because his kids seemed happy about something.

"Oh no, Papa isn't coming." Keith told them, beginning to smirk, "Papa is no fun. He doesn't like McDonald's."

The kids giggled, "Yeah! McDonald's rocks."

Lance gasped dramatically, "It's disgusting!" He complained, leaning down to begin tickling his son, "Your papa raised you better than that!"

"Well Daddy raised us different!" Ryan squealed giddily, making them all laugh.

Keith smiled at the memory, pulling into the gravel driveway and getting out of the beat up Toyota. It was a cheap car, practically falling apart when they bought it, but Keith had fixed it up some with Hunk's help and it ran just fine.

He was met at the door by Kosmo, the huge fluffy dog wagging his tail, sniffing him a couple times before disappearing back up the stairs sleepily.

Quietly, Keith followed in the dim light, careful not to wake the kids as he tiptoed upstairs. The bedroom door creaked open, slow and loud, making Keith wince.

Inside the bedroom, he shed his jacket and pulled on some sweatpants, ready to crawl into bed when he finally noticed the extra blanket lumps.

On the queen size bed, his husband, son, daughter and dog, all cuddle up, taking the entire mattress.

Keith watched them for a few moments, chests rising and falling slowly, blankets tangled up everywhere.

Stepping to the bedside, he straightened the covers over Lance's shoulders, kissing his cheek and brushing his stray hair back.

Lance, ever the light sleeper, blinked sleepily, "Hey." He greeted groggily, eyelashes fluttering.

"Hey." Keith said softly, smiling tenderly.

Reaching up to rub his eyes, "Is it morning?" Lance managed.

"No, go back to sleep. I'll be on the couch." He whispered.

The man hummed, satisfied, turning back to his earlier position on his side before his head whipped back suddenly, " _Nooo_."

"Hum? What is it?"

"Stay with meee." Lance mumbled, voice a low whine as he reached for his husband's hand.

"There's not any room." Keith explained, insides quickly going soft.

"Please." He cried in a quiet, broken tone, "I miss you. Miss _holding hands_."

"Lance," Keith replied sadly, "Sweetheart . . ."

He hummed again, squeezing Keith's hand, "No talking. Cuddle time."

Sighing in defeat, the dark haired man crawled under the blankets, holding onto Lance's waist and curling their legs against each other to keep from falling off the edge of the bed. His back would kill him later but it would definitely be worth it. At least tomorrow was Saturday.

Lance sighed contently with him, threading their fingers together on the place over his hip.

Keith kissed the soft skin on the back of his neck, "Good night."

"Love you." Lance mumbled before falling asleep.

Breathing in his sweet, coconut scented shampoo and gently rubbing his thumb against the man's side, Keith was lulled to sleep as well.

 

***

 

Keith woke up warm in Lance's embrace and the sunlight coming through the windows.

His stomach swirled hot with against Lance's bare back, his slim, pretty waist, his soft hips.

Lance shifted back a few inches into him, breathing becoming less even as he woke, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes.

"Morning." Keith whispered, not wanting to wake the kids still sleeping soundly.

He brought Keith's hand to his lips, kissing sweetly. Lance pushed his hips flush against the other's, a smile in his voice, "Morning Keith. Morning Keith's boner."

Keith fell off the bed in embarrassment, pulling a giggling Lance on top of him.

Luckily, the random dirty clothes beside the bed broke most of their fall, a small bump instead of a large crash. But Lance was still grinning, pressed kisses all over his neck as he perched his ass pointedly over Keith's hips as the other lay flat over the clothes on the floor.

"Have a dream about me?" He whispered, warm breathed near Keith's ear.

"No, I was just--" Keith exclaimed, cutting himself off as Lance leaned back, still straddling him. Determination in his eye, hair tangled and bare chest god-like in the sun of their small, messy bedroom.

Lance was the boy that made a Greek god wish they were mortal, breathtakingly pretty in a way he wasn't quite aware of. Even messy and just woken up, with dried drool on the edge of his lip, Keith would have gladly given up immortality in a second.

"Just what?" Lance asked cheekily, that stupidly cute dimple appearing.

Keith swallowed, face on fire, "Just felt nice. Your, uh, hips and stuff."

His husband's face slowly broke into a huge grin, "Damn Keith, you've got some game. I'm swoonin' in my boots."

Keith, really, genuinely, tried not to laugh.

"I bet you say that to all the boys. _Why do you have a boner this early in the morning? Boy hip feel good._ " Lance teased, making a stupid face, "I-I-I was j-just-uh-uh-y-your h-hips feel n-nice and s-stuff."

The other grabbed his waving hands, trying not to grin as they wrestled jokingly, "Don't act like you've never said something as equally awkward."

"Oh yeah? Name one time."

"You called my tongue hot and slimy once."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

" _Mhmm Keith, slimy_."

"Shut up!" Lance complained, locking Keith's arms by his sides, laughing a little even though he was blushing, "It wasn't like that."

"It was exactly like that."

"Shut uuuup." He said again, now just laughing, "You're so _annoying_."

"And you're absolutely beautiful."

"Oh my gooddd. What's wrong with you? Heathen."

"You wanna call _me_ a heathen when you've got your ass shamelessly perched _directly on_ my---"

"Papa?"

Both men looked up at their son, rubbing his big brown eyes. "Yeah sweetheart? What's up?" Lance answered, making no effort to move from his position over Keith on the floor.

Ryan sniffed tiredly, straightening out his twisted pajama shirt, "I'm hungry." He said.

"There's muffins in the cabinet from the other day."

"Oh, okay!" The boy paused, "I can't reach it."

Lance gave Keith a fond look before pulling himself up to stand and pluck the seven year old off the bed, "Hmm. What about if you sit on my shoulders?"

"Yeah!" Ryan exclaimed, eyes sparkling, "You can reach everything!"

Lance raised him up to his bare shoulders easily, holding both of their son's small hands, "That's because I eat my veggies. Look at your Dad, he doesn't eat veggies and he's short. He can't reach anything. I have to pick him up all the time." He grinned smugly, that soft, visible love in his gaze.

Keith didn't even bother trying to hold back a smile as Ryan giggled, "That's a big fat lie. Lying is bad."

"Yeah, lying is bad Papa, Dad is not short," The boy agreed, still grinning, "I'd be okay if I'm as tall as Dad if it meant no veggies."

Lance spun around abruptly, making sure to hold on gently so Ryan wouldn't fall off, smiling at his outburst of giggles, "Okay _mister smartypants_ , let's go make breakfast. No veggies for now."

As they left the room, voices carried down the stairs, the second bump under the blankets started to move.

Stelle blinked tiredly at her dad, breath slow, "Is it morning?"

Keith nodded, "The boys are warming up muffins, do you want one?"

"Yeah, um. But can I sleep now?" She wondered in a exhausted voice.

Stelle had some pretty frequent nightmares, usually more than once a week, and with school Keith knew it was hard to get up early almost every day. He had his own nightmares sometimes but dealing with them when he was a child was absolutely terrifying so Keith wanted to ease that pain in any way possible. Shiro said that children with nightmares usually grew out of them when they were repeatedly reminded of their own safety at vulnerable times. _Compassion and empathy Keith, I know you can do it_ , He had said. Which, admittedly, panicked him a little. Lance was the compassionate one, he was good at showing love, but he just simply couldn't stay up into the midnight hours because of his teaching job.

It still kind of scared Keith in all honesty, he knew that without proper care the night terrors could manifest itself into a deeper issue and send his daughter on the same path he experienced as a kid.

_Keith, even if I wasn't here, you would be enough,_ Lance would say, eyes full of promises and earnestness _, You're a great dad and I'm not just saying that._

So Keith leaned over softly, brushing back Stelle's hair, "Of course, you can get your muffin later. Did you sleep okay last night, after you woke up?"

She nodded, nose deep in blankets, "Papa hugs good and Kosmo cuddles good. So it was okay."

"Alright, do you want me to stay until you fall back asleep?"

The girl nodded again, closing her eyes tiredly as Keith began to brush her hair back in a gentle, repeating motion.

After being absolutely sure Stelle was asleep, he carefully stood and crept out of the bedroom, softly shutting the door behind him.

He was met with a giggling Lance in the hallway, shushing him and pushing him tenderly against the wall. Lance met his eyes for a second, a glittery beautiful sparkle of two deep blue spiral galaxies. Then he dipped forward, pressing flushed smiling lips against Keith's.

And that was the thing about Keith McClain. He was extremely stubborn, spiteful and admittedly pretty selfish. But get Lance to kiss him like this, hot and sweet and smiling, and Keith would give up anything for the love of his life.

The other man laughed when he pulled away, taking in the mesmerized face before him, "Ryan's watching TV and I left a warm muffin out for Stelle, since I knew she probably want to sleep, so . . . Quickie in the shower?"

Keith pulled his beautiful husband into the bathroom and shut the door, "You read my mind."

Lance laughed again and Keith didn't know if his heart had ever felt more full.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for kudos/comments!


End file.
